Do You Love Me, Charlie Brown?
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A Peanuts OTP Challenge. For it, I chose Marcie x Charlie Brown. Dedicated to iloveromance, HappinessIsABeagle and Orange-Ratchet: my idols in Peanuts fanfictions.
1. First Meeting

Do You Love Me, Charlie Brown?

A Peanuts Charlie Brown x Marcie OTP Challenge

By LivingOnLaughs

Shoutout to: Orange-Ratchet

* * *

Prompt: Day One, Meeting: The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?

* * *

"Chuck! **We're** here! I told you **we'd** come, and **we** did!" Peppermint Patty called out happily, walking up to good old Charlie Brown. Next to her was a bespectacled girl in a red t-shirt with owl-like, opaque glasses.

" **We** got lonely so **we** scampered around the pond on **our** little Ruby Keller legs, and here **we** are! I bet you're glad to see me, huh, Chuck?" the freckled tomboy asked.

" _Who's that?"_ thought the round headed kid, looking over at the black haired girl.

"Where's Snoopy?" Peppermint Patty questioned as they walked inside the boys tent. "Now that's a fine thing…I was gonna fix him up with my dorky little friend here and now he's run off…" she sighed. To Charlie Brown, her dorky little friend seemed kind of timid.

"How about **THIS** kid, Chuck? Is he a friend of yours? Introduce us, huh, Chuck?" the tomboy continued as a few crickets chirped to signify the silence.

"Hey kid, wanna go and talk?" Charlie Brown asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure" the girl with the glasses replied. She seemed fairly younger than him…maybe four or five years old while he was turning seven in October.

"So…I'm Charlie Brown; Peppermint Patty just likes calling me 'Chuck'…it's her pet name for me" the round headed kid explained.

"Peppermint Patty?" the younger girl asked.

"That's the name of the girl you came here with" Charlie added.

"Oh…" the girl replied.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"M-my name is…M-m-Ma-" she began before being cut off.

"Hey, kid, it looks like no one's gonna introduce us so I…" Peppermint Patty began.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" the kid replied.

" **WHAT KINDA FRIENDS YOU GOT HERE, CHUCK?"** the tomboy shouted bitterly, alarming both her dorky friend and the lovable loser. **"WE DIDN'T COME CLEAR AROUND THE LAKE TO BE INSULTED! I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, CHUCK!"** she added, grabbing the black haired girl by the arm.

"Are we going back to the girls' camp, Sir?" said bespectacled girl asked in confusion.

"Stop calling me 'Sir'!" grumbled the freckled girl.

"'Sir'?" questioned Charlie Brown as the two girls began walking off. "Hey kid! You didn't tell me your name!" he called out.

"Well, Chuck, it's Ma-" she began before Patty groaned and covered her mouth.

"He doesn't need to know that! Even I don't need to know your dorky name" the angry girl explained to the younger one.

* * *

That was the first time he met her. The second time he saw her was interesting to say the least.

It was early October and he and Snoopy were invited to play _Ha Ha, Herman_ with Peppermint Patty and her weird little friend from camp. After hearing the former backtalk him, Charlie Brown walked home and isolated himself in bed.

The logical thing to do was go see if he needed a friend to talk to by following hos footprints to his house. Knocking on the door, a blonde girl in a light blue dress (pressumably his sister) answered. "Hello there" the girl in the dress greeted. "I'm Sally Brown"

"Hi, is Chuck home?" the black haired girl asked.

"Who are you?" Sally then proceeded to question.

"My name is Marcie…" the bespectacled girl explained to the blonde girl. "I'm a friend of his from camp" she added.

"Sorry, Matilda but my brother doesn't have any friends" the blonde replied.

"How can you say that? You don't even know me..." the bespectacled girl asked.

"No, but I know my brother!" responded Sally. "Listen, Mary, if you want, I'll show you to my brother's room" she reasoned.

"Deal" Marcie replied, following a girl younger than her to a door in a hallway.

"Here you go, Darcie" Sally announced, not walking off but standing beside her.

"Thanks, Sally. Psst…hey Chuck…are you in there?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked, hiding in his bedsheets.

"It's me…Marcie…" she began.

"Who?" questioned Charlie Brown.

"…you know, from camp…we were playing Ha Ha Herman together…" Marcie continued.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to see anyone" Charlie Brown politely declined, thinking about the raven haired girl with the glasses he met a few months ago.

"If my brother doesn't want to see you, I think you should leave" suggested Sally.

* * *

For Charlie Brown, it was the best and worst days of his life: he met a cute girl **AND** got to know her name in only a four month difference.

Now his dreams were full of the two of them talking together. Maybe she liked animals too and owned a pet of her own. Maybe she played sports as well. Maybe she disliked coconut candies like everyone else. Maybe she believed in the Great Pumpkin. Maybe the two of them would become really great friends.

"Marcie…" he told himself, nuzzling into his pillow as sleep overcame him. His mom didn't question what he meant by 'Marcie'…she did know she too was once a kid madly in love though.


	2. Realization

Prompt: Day Two, Realization: The first time a member of your OTP (or both members!) realized they had feelings for the other.

* * *

If you asked Marcie when she fell head over heals for good ol', wishy washy, failure face Charlie Brown; your answer would probably be 'Since we first met', which was true. The round headed kid however never really saw love in Marcie for a while.

When he really noticed her was after the Decathlon, a competition the two competed in with Freddy Fabulous from Freemont and the Masked Marvel (Snoopy). "I guess the whole school hates me" Charlie Brown sighed to Peppermint Patty a few days later. He had come in second and felt ashamed of himself.

"Not to worry, Chuck, the school won anyways…besides they know you did your best…" the freckled tomboy told him.

"Well at least I am glad to hear Marcie won the Decathlon" the round headed failure explained.

"You should've seen it" Patty began. "Freddy Fabulous from Freemont and the Masked Marvel got all tangeled in the last 10 yards…Wow! What a mess…" Patty continued as a certain raven haired girl in a red t-shirt walked towards them.

"Hi everybody" she began. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Charles for being such a good sport" she continued.

Charlie Brown smiled at that. "Thanks…and congratulations on winning, Marcie" he replied.

'You're a great competitor and a real gentleman…I think you're the greatest, Charles" Marcie explained to her friends.

Charlie Brown was anxious to ask her for a handshake of congratulations, but he never got around to do so as she lifted her glasses and gave him a wink.

Patty and Charlie sat in shock as she walked off. Once she was out of their sight, the round headed kid sighed happily as he blushed.

"And what're your feelings towards ME, Chuck?" the tomboy asked.

"You're a nice girl, Patty…you're also the best baseball player I know"

"And football player, and hockey player, and ice skater"

"Those too, Patty…but you don't have one thing Marcie has" he continued.

"What's that, Chuck?" she questioned.

"Beautiful, blue eyes" Charlie Brown answered.

 **"DON'T YOU LIKE GREEN EYES, CHUCK? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING FOR PEOPLE WITH BLUE EYES? IS THAT WHAT IT IS, CHUCK? HUH?"** Patty shouted.

"Good grief, sighed the round headed kid. "Maybe I'll take her to the movies later this week" he suggested.

 **"DO YOU HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST PEOPLE WITH BIG NOSES, CHUCK? JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A BIG NOSE, FRECKLES AND MOUSY BLEAH HAIR DOESN'T MEAN THAT WE DON'T HAVE OUR FEELINGS INSULTED! AND WHAT ABOUT LUCILLE? SHE ALSO HAS BLACK HAIR? DO YOU LOVE HER? DO YOU, CHUCK? HUH? ANSWER ME, BLOCKHEAD!"** she ranted.

* * *

A few days later, at Lucy's psychiatric booth, Marcie smiled to herself. "I think you're madly in love with Charlie Brown" Lucy diagnosed. "Since he's not a musician, try to discuss marriage, flowers, expensive jewelry…girly stuff" the girl in the blue dress explained.

"Girly stuff?" Marcie questioned.

"Yeah…red roses, perfume, dresses, diamond rings, dances, the works!" Lucy continued.

"Lucy, if there's one thing Charles needs in his life, it's motivation, something you take away from him" the bespectacled girl realized.

"Don't blame me when he chases after the Little Red Haired Girl and leaves you for dead, Marcie!" the fussbudget shouted.

"Charles would **NEVER** do a thing like that to anyone" the raven haired girl dressed in red replied.

"I know more on love than anyone here" Lucy explained, smirking.

"Then why does your sign say Psychiatric Help 5 cents?" questioned Marcie.

"Because love is a psychiatric problem" the bossy brat in the blue dress responded.

"Good grief" the bespectacled girl sighed, walking off.

" **DON'T FORGET TO PAY THE 5 CENT FEE!"** Lucy shouted.

"I'll pay it tomorrow…" Marcie told herself. If anything, she didn't want to wast a nickle on help from an eight-year-old when it could be used to buy Charlie Brown popcorn for a movie, or a bouquet of roses.

* * *

Plopping down by the tree, she grabbed a daisy. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me" she realized, grabbing another daisy. "I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not, I love him…" she blushed, knowing how true it was.

"Hi" Linus smiled, sitting next to Marcie. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Complimenting feelings for Charles" she answered.

"That sounds nice" he replied.

"It is, Linus…does Charles like me?" she questioned.

"Does he what?" Linus asked.

"Like me?" she repeated.

"Marcie, you two have only been friends for not even two years…to really find a romantic relationship with someone, you have to have a very smooth friendship with a few bumps here and there" the boy with the blanket explained.

"What does that mean?" Marcie questioned.

"Give him time" Linus simplified.

"How much, Linus?" she asked.

"Until he's ready to tell you his feelings" he replied, holding his blanket to his cheek and sucking his thumb.


End file.
